Trio Wek-Wek
by Pisang
Summary: /Chapter 3 Updated!/ Di tahun 2150, saat memulai SMA, Ichigo dan sahabatnya Rukia adalah Duo Wek-Wek. Mereka menemukan satu orang sahabat yang bernama Toushiro. Mereka bertiga menjadi Trio Wek-Wek, walaupun selalu ada pertengkaran di antara mereka. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan hancur? silahkan baca! R&R Pelis!
1. Prologue dan Sahabat Baru

**TRIO WEK-WEK**

**Author : Dika Maulana (Pisang)**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (Kalo gak salah)**

**Genre : Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje, jelek, abal-abal, mengakibatkan mata katarak, muntah-muntah, pusing, dsb.**

**Tambahan : Gosok gigi dulu sebelum baca! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Pagi yang cerah di Karakura City. Di tahun 2150 ini, kegiatan 'Masa Orientasi Siswa' atow biasa kita sebut 'MOS' sudah di tiada-kan. Udaranya sejuk, jalanannya masih berbau aspal, pohonnya runtuh, bangunannya ambruk, wah… pokoknya super deg-degan.

"Ahh… sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari spesial buat gue…" kata Ichigo.

"Udah deh… jangan ngarep!" kata Rukia, sambil memukul kepala Ichigo.

**DUAKKK!**

"Ouch… sakit bego!" kata Ichigo.

"Ya iya lah! Ini akan menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidup elo!" kata Rukia.

"Wah… elo emang gagah, Bruk!" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Bruk, karena baginya muka Rukia bagaikan bangunan yang ambruk.

"Udah lah! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Rukia.

"Kemana? Manjat pohon?" kata Ichigo.

**GUBRAKKK!**

"Ke Sekolah bego!" kata Rukia, sambil memukul kepala Ichigo.

**DUAKKK!**

"Ouch… pokoknya elo emang laki banget!" kata Ichigo.

"Gue itu cewe! Blo'on banget lo!" kata Rukia.

"Udah lah… ayo cabut! Nanti telat!" kata Ichigo.

"Apaan? Cabut pohon? Susah bego!" kata Rukia.

**GUBRAKKK!**

"Sekarang giliran gue yang mukul elo!" kata Ichigo, sambil memukul kepala Rukia.

**DUAKKK!**

"HRRRG… awas ya! Elo bakalan menderita seumur hidup!" kata Rukia.

"Coba aja kalo bisa! :P" kata Ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidah dan langsung kabur kaya cicak yang disentuh, menuju Sekolah barunya. Oiya… Ichigo berumur 16 tahun, jadi ini adalah hari pertamanya SMA.

**Di Sekolah…**

**DUAKKK!**

"Akhirnya kena juga lo!" kata Rukia, sambil memukul kepala Ichigo.

Tetapi Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"_Homina… homina… homina… homina…_" kata Ichigo.

Lalu datang kakak kelasnya yang bernama Ishida.

"Ada apa? Meja untuk Homina?" kata Ishida.

"Kak! Tolongin dia dong! Dia kesurupan atow apa?" kata Rukia.

Lalu Rukia yang kebingungan menatap Sekolah barunya (juga) dan mengatakan…

"_Homina… homina… homina… homina…_" kata Rukia.

"Inikah SMAN Karakura !?" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menyadari ada telor di kepalanya yang diperoleh dari hasil pukulan Rukia.

"Wah… gede banget!" kata Rukia.

"Iya… betul! Sekolahnya emang gede!" kata Ichigo.

"Bukan Sekolahnya! Tapi benjolan di kepala elo!" kata Rukia.

"Hah!? Gue benjol? Wah… elo emang keterlaluan, Bruk!" kata Ichigo.

"Udah lah… gue mau ke toleit dulu!" kata Rukia.

"Yang bener toilet!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya deh… terserah elo!" kata Rukia.

Lalu Ichigo mencari kelasnya dan memasukinya.

**Di Kelas Ichigo…**

Tapi, di kelas itu bukan seperti kelas lainnya. Keadaan di kelas itu sangat berisik.

"Asik-asik Joss!" teriak seseorang.

Dan… apa yang terjadi? Ohh… ternyata mereka sedang '_Joged Cesar_' yang sekarang itu sedang nge-_tren. _Tanpa disadari Ichigo meletakkan tasnya dan tangannya mulai memasuki irama dan…

"Woyy… gue ikutan ya!" kata Ichigo.

"Boleh… silahkan aja!" kata seseorang.

"Nama gue Ichigo! Salam kenal!" kata Ichigo.

"Ohh… nama gue Hitsugaya Toushiro. Panggil aja gue Toushiro!" kata Toushiro.

Perkenalan mereka berdua berlangsung begitu lama. Selagi mereka berkenalan, kita liat-liat kelas laen nyok!

**Di Suatu Ruangan…**

Kok sepi sih?

"KYAAAAA! Ada yang ngintip!" kata seorang wanita.

Lalu Rukia datang dan mengatakan…

"Author-san, ngapain disini? Ini toleit perempuan!" kata Rukia.

Watdepak!? Ternyata author salah tempat alias nyasar. Kalau begitu kita kembali ke kelas Ichigo.

**Di Kelas 10-Y…**

Wah… saking besarnya… sekolah ini memiliki 78 kelas… yaitu : kelas 10 ada 25 ruangan, kelas 11 ada 26 ruangan, dan kelas 27 ruangan.

"Ichigo! Lempar kesini!" kata Toushiro.

"Oke!" kata Ichigo.

Ternyata mereka sedang lempar-lempar kertas. Kaya anak kecil aja.

_Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing…_

Bel berbunyi, saatnya memasuki kelas masing-masing…

"Yaelah… giliran gue kebelet malah belnya bunyi!" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya sambil berlari kaya kucing yang kesurupan(?).

**Di Toilet…**

"KYAAAAA! Ichigo! Elo ngapain disini? Mau ngintip gue ya!?" kata Rukia.

"Nganu… anu… g-gg-gue salah toilet! Soalnya gambar orang yang ada di pintu toilet ini warna biru!" kata Ichigo.

"Elo tuh buta atow katarak!? Liat dong gambar orangnya! Pake rok atow telanjang?" kata Rukia.

Lalu Ichigo keluar ruangan sebentar dan melihat gambar orangnya. Kemudian dia masuk lagi dan mengatakan…

"Telanjang…" kata Ichigo.

"Lah… berarti yang salah toilet itu…" kata Rukia.

Rukia keringetan…

"G…U…E…!" kata Rukia dengan perlahan.

Rukia langsung berlari ke kelasnya sambil keringetan.

"Yaelah… padahal asalnya gue yang keringetan! Tapi sekarang jadi dia yang keringetan!" kata Ichigo.

Sekarang kita cek kelas 10-X.

**Di Kelas 10-X…**

"Kuchiki Rukia / Rukia Kuchiki?" kata seorang guru bernama Rangiku Matsumoto.

"_Hush… Hesh… Hosh… _Had-dir!" kata Rukia, dengan wajah yang keringetan.

"Kenapa kamu telat?" kata gurunya.

"Saya nyas-sar…" kata Rukia.

"Baiklah… untuk hari pertama ibu maafkan." Kata gurunya.

Lalu Rukia duduk di tempatnya dengan keadaan capek. Oiya lupa… Ichigo kembali ke kelasnya dan diberi hukuman oleh gurunya. Hohoho.

1 Jam Kemudian…

2 Jam Kemudian…

2½ Jam Kemudian…

_Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing…_

Bel Istirahat telah berbunyi…

**Di Kantin Sekolah…**

Saatnya percakapan! Mulai dari sini, terlalu banyak percakapan. Hohoho.

"FUA-HAHAHAHAHA… Gimana rasanya dihukum di hari pertama, GOR?" kata Toushiro.

"Asem… kaya muka elo!" kata Ichigo.

"Muka gue manis! Kaya gula!" kata Toushiro.

"Kalo elo kaya gula, gue bakalan jilatin elo sampai ilang. MAU?" kata Ichigo.

"Aww… becandanya jelek GOR!" kata Toushiro.

"Mulai saat ini gue mau panggil elo dengan sebutan 'GOR'" kata Toushiro.

"Terserah elo! NYET!" kata Ichigo.

_Ssst… ssst… ssst…_

"Siapa tuh di belakang elo?" kata Toushiro.

"Mana?" kata Ichigo, sambil melihat kebelakang.

"ROWR!" teriak Rukia.

"Buseeet… elo ngagetin gue aja!" kata Ichigo.

"Siapa tuh? Pasangan homo elo?" kata Rukia.

"Buseeet lagi… kenalin, BRUK ini NYET, NYET ini BRUK!" kata Ichigo.

"Ehh… nama gue bukan bruk! Nama gue Rukia!" kata Rukia.

"Nama gue juga bukan nyet! Nama gue Toushiro! LamNal" kata Toushiro.

"Ehh… Ichigo, LamNal apaan?" kata Rukia, sambil bisik-bisik.

"LamNal itu salam kenal!" kata Ichigo.

"Ohh…" kata Rukia.

"Mmmm… nyet! Rukia itu cowo! Jadi jangan macem-macem!" kata Ichigo.

"Eh! Gue cewe! KAMPR-" kata Rukia.

"Mulai sekarang kita bertiga bespren! Oke!" kata Ichigo.

"Oke! Setuju tuh!" kata Rukia dan Toushiro.

Disinilah… perjalanan sesat mereka dimulai… Ehh… maksudnya persahabatan.

* * *

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

* * *

**Hohoho... ini fic bleach pertamaku...**

**Sengaja di-bersambung-in biar penasaran.**

**kok tambah kesini tambah ngaco ceritanya?**

**biasa lah... 'GAJE'**

**mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan mohon dimaafkan...**

**ayo ayo ayo...  
**

**Review ya... ****:3**

**See you in the next chapter...**

**BABAY...**

**akhir kata : maaf kalo kependekan XP**


	2. Hukuman dan Kekonyolan

**TRIO WEK-WEK**

**Author : Dika Maulana (Pisang)**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (bener gak?)**

**Genre : Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje, jelek, abal-abal, mengakibatkan mata katarak, muntah-muntah, pusing, typo(s) (mungkin), dsb.**

**Tambahan : Gosok gigi dulu sebelum baca! :3**

**Oiya...**

**Tambahan (lagi) : Don't Like! Don't Read (**dianjurkan oleh **RECEHAN** (ups.. maap kakak! Capslock-nya rusak :3, sekalian balas dendam sih. *digampar*)**)**

* * *

_**Chapter Sebelumnya...**_

"Ehh… nama gue bukan bruk! Nama gue Rukia!" kata Rukia.

"Nama gue juga bukan nyet! Nama gue Toushiro! LamNal" kata Toushiro.

"Ehh… Ichigo, LamNal apaan?" kata Rukia, sambil bisik-bisik.

"LamNal itu salam kenal!" kata Ichigo.

"Ohh…" kata Rukia.

"Mmmm… nyet! Rukia itu cowo! Jadi jangan macem-macem!" kata Ichigo.

"Eh! Gue cewe! KAMPR-" kata Rukia.

"Mulai sekarang kita bertiga bespren! Oke!" kata Ichigo.

"Oke! Setuju tuh!" kata Rukia dan Toushiro.

Disinilah… perjalanan sesat mereka dimulai… Ehh… maksudnya persahabatan.

**Chapter 2.**

Siang hari yang kurang cerah di KarakuraCity. Di tahun 2150 ini, kegiatan 'Masa Orientasi Siswa' atow biasa kita sebut 'MOS' sudah di tiada-kan. Sinar mataharinya menyengat (matahari seperti ada tiga)(?), udaranya pengap, jalanannya sudah berbau sampah (sampahnya banyak), pohonnya ditebang, bangunannya kebakar, masyarakat pada keringetan, DLL. Wah… pokoknya super duper deg-degan.

**Di Halaman Sekolah…**

"Ahh… sepertinya kulit gue bakalan jadi item mengkilat kaya kostum Flower Renjer(?)" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo adalah orang aneh yang nggak bisa ngomong 'Power Ranger' dengan benar.

"Kan gue udah bilang! Ini bakalan jadi hari terburuk dalam hidup elo!" kata Rukia.

"Lah… elo ngerasa panas kagak!?" kata Ichigo.

"Hmmm… iya juga sih… panas banget!" kata Rukia.

**GUBRAKKK!**

"Eh… si Toushiro kemana ya? Kok dari tadi kagak ada?" kata Ichigo.

"Dia lagi di toilet, soalnya tadi dia makan kripik pedes di kantin terlalu banyak!" kata Rukia.

_Kriiing… Kriiing… Kriiing…_

Bel berbunyi, waktu istirahat telah berakhir, silahkan memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Sementara itu…

**Di Toilet Pangeran…**

Hohoho. Toilet pangeran ya? _Iya mba._

Kenapa toilet pangeran bang? _Karena,,, kepo amat sih.._

Ayo dong bang! Apaan? _Karena pasangan putri adalah pangeran, bukan putra!_

Hohoho. Gue ngerti bang! Yang nggak ngerti gampar aja bang!

Dan… kita lanjutkan ceritanya…

"Adoh… gue nyesel makan yang pedes-pedes!" kata Toushiro.

Dan tiba-tiba diluar terdengar suara…

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Itu adalah suara ketukan pintu dari pintu toilet yang digunakan oleh Toushiro.

"Maaf pintu yang anda ketuk sedang mencret, cobalah beberapa hari lagi! Ngarti!?" kata Toushiro.

"Iya gue ngarti! NYET! Tapi bel udah bunyi! Cepetan!" kata seseorang.

Well... tau kagak orang yang ngetuk-ngetuk pintu siapa? Dia adalah orang yang nggak bisa ngomong 'Power Ranger' dengan benar, yaitu Ichigo.

"Ohh... itu elo? Iya deh gue bakalan cepet-cepet!" kata Toushiro.

"Oyy... jangan lu_**fa**** cebook**_!" kata Ichigo.

Toushiro bingung dengan omongan yang diucapkan Ichigo tadi. Lalu dia hanya berbicara...

"Elo mau add friend ato jailin gue doang!?" kata Toushiro.

Ichigo kebingungan...

"Elo ngomong apa?" kata Ichigo.

Toushiro tambah bingung dan memasang wajah bingung... seperti ini (0_0?). Mungkin wajahnya terlalu gaje, hohoho. Lalu Toushiro mengatakan...

"Tadi elo nanyain tentang **_facebook_**! Gimana sih!" kata Toushiro.

"Yaudah... add enemy aja deh!" kata Ichigo.

"KAMPR-" kata Toushiro.

"Tadi itu elo salah denger! Gue sebenernya ngomong 'Jangan lupa cebok!', _getoo_! Ngarti, NYET!?" kata Ichigo.

"Iya! Gue ngarti!" kata Toushiro.

Setelah itu Toushiro langsung keluar dan lari menuju kelasnya bersama dengan Ichigo.

**Di Kelas 10-Y...**

"_Hush... Hesh... Hosh..._ tepat waktu pren!" kata Toushiro.

"Tepat waktu pala elu _Homina_! Liat, udah ada guru!" kata Ichigo.

Guru olahraga itu hanya tersenyum dengan posisi mulut kebawah alias cemberut sambil memasang mata yang menyeramkan. Seperti ini lah (*/\*).

"Hmm... kalian berdua!" kata Guru tersebut.

"Yes Sir!" kata mereka berdua.

"Lari 2 putaran, keliling sekolah!" kata Guru tersebut.

"Buseeet... sekolah seluas ini!? Dua keliling!?" kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Mau ditambah!?" kata Guru tersebut.

"Eh... busaaaeeeettt! Gak lucu Sir!" kata Toushiro.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar ruangan dan menuju ke daerah sekolah, dan memulai larinya.

**Di Daerah Sekolah...**

"Adohh... gue kapok makan kripik pedes" kata Toushiro.

"Eh... NYET! Lo tau kagak? Jarak dari toilet ke kelas kita jauh?" kata Ichigo.

"Gue tau! Jaraknya seperti ngelilingin seperempat (1/4) sekolah!" kata Toushiro.

Ichigo terdiam sambil memasang wajah pasrah, dan mereka pun melanjutkan berlari. Kita beralih ke kelas 10-X.

**Di Kelas 10-X...**

Hmmm... dimulai dari mana ya? Oiya dari sini aja. Rukia adalah anak bodoh yang terlihat pinter. Dia diberi pertanyaan oleh gurunya dan dia pun menjawabnya dengan pikiran liciknya. Seperti ini...

"Kuchiki! Coba kamu jawab, siapa itu _Thomas Alfa Edison_..?" kata Rangiku, wali kelas 10-X.

"Tidak tau bu..." kata Rukia.

Rangiku terdiam sejenak, sambil memikirkan pertanyaan yang pantas untuknya...

"Hmmm... kalo _James Watt_, siapa dia..?" kata Rangiku, dengan wajah yang hampir ancur(?).

"Nggak tau juga bu..." kata Rukia, dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kuchiki! Bagaimana sih kamu ini? Ditanya ini itu, pasti jawab tidak tau… Tidak pernah belajar ya?" kata Rangiku.

Rangiku mulai terjebak dalam hatinya... ups... maksudnya permainannya. Lalu Rukia berkata...

"Belajar kok bu guru… lah... coba Rukia tanya! Bu guru tau nggak siapa Arifin Widodo..?" kata Rukia, sambil memasang muka licik.

"Tidak tau..." kata Rangiku.

"Kalau Bambang Setiono ibu tau?" kata Rukia.

"Tidak tau... emang siapa mereka itu...?" kata Rangiku.

"Ya itulah bu… kita kan pasti punya seseorang sendiri-sendiri yang mungkin kita kenal..." kata Rukia, dengan wajah polosnya.

**GUBRAKKK! **semua murid juga **GUBRAKKK!**

"Kuchiki! Berdiri di koridor!" kata Rangiku.

"Kok malah gue yang kejebak sih!?" dalam hati Rukia.

Lalu Rukia berdiri di koridor sesuai yang diperintahkan gurunya. Sementara itu, Ichigo dan Toushiro sedang sibuk berlarian sambil _ngos-ngosan._

**Di Daerah Sekolah...**

"Hadoh... cape banget! baru lari tigaperempat (3/4) sekolah! Satu keliling aja belom!" kata Toushiro.

Lalu datang seorang kakak kelas yang dijuluki '_Homina_'(?). Yaitu Ishida. Lalu dia berkata...

"Eh... ade kelas gue tersayang! Boleh curhat kagak!?" kata Ishida.

"Boleh aja dah..." kata Ichigo sambil _ngos-ngosan_.

"Gini nih... sejak Dodo (nama disamarkan, hohoho), teman akrab gue pindah ke sekolah lain, gue jadi males jajan ke kantin sekolah." kata Ishida.

"Wah, sampai begitu besarkah rasa persahabatan di antara kalian?" kata Ichigo.

"Nggak juga. Hanya selama ini Dodo yang membayar bila kami jajan di kantin" kata Ishida.

**GUBRAKKK!**

Wah... kekonyolan mereka sudah melewati batas, alias over dosis. Jadi, bagaimanakah mereka melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan kekonyolan mereka? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

* * *

**Ceritanya ngaco kagak?**

**Sorry kalo kekonyolan mereka garing...**

**Ichigo : Iya... maapin ya... kasian! Kagak ada balon bentuk segitiga!**

**Toushiro : Iya... itu semua salah dia! Mohon dimaapkan!**

**Rukia : Eh... elo salah NYET! Harusnya salah kami!**

**Toushiro : Iya gue salah! PUAS!?**

**Ichigo : Betul! Kami kekurangan 'Imajinasi' untuk bahan ke-_handsome-_an kami...**

**Waduh... parah kan!? Ichigo ngomongnya ngaco!**

**Sorry kalo kependekan yaa...**

**Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak! Bukan jejak kaki, bukan tangan, apalagi kepala *digampar***

**Tapi... REVIEWS**

**Bye...**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..!**


	3. Kehidupan Baru

**TRIO WEK-WEK**

**Author : Dika Maulana (seperti biasa)**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning : Gaje, jelek, abal-abal, typo(s)(mungkin), menyebabkan mata buta, katarak, teler, muntah-muntah, penyakit jiwa, pusing dsb.**

**Tambahan : Gosok gigi dulu sebelum baca! :3**

**Tambahan (lagi) : Don't Like? Don't Read! (kali ini keinginan sendiri)**

* * *

Ahh... senang rasanya melihat mereka (Ichigo dan Toushiro) berlarian di sekeliling sekolah di hari yang mulai 'mendung' ini. Burung-burung kabur ketakutan sambil membawa roti bekas siswa-siswi SMA Karakura di sekolah yang pengap, luas, panas, sedangkan udara di _refrigerator_ sangat sejuk, dingin, dan adem serta sempit. Tapi... melihat cewe (Rukia) sedang berdiri di koridor membuat _refrigerator _meledak. Sudah satu jam Ichigo dan Toushiro berlari tetapi jarak mereka untuk sampai ke tujuan masih dekat(?). Tujuan yang dimaksud adalah kebebasan untuk baca buku komik yang mereka bawa di perpustakaan. Tetapi, rintangan yang menghadang mereka selalu ada, tiada henti. Hal ini membuat kepala Ichigo sakit, sampai-sampai mereka lari berbelok arah menuju gerbang sekolah yang tidak sengaja terbuka. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang mereka tinggalkan, bukan Rukia, kelasnya, maupun tasnya. Yang tertinggal adalah... 'KOMIK'nya. Hal ini membuat kepala Ichigo tambah sakit. _  
_

"Eh Nyet! Komik gue ketinggalan!" kata Ichigo. Setelah itu Ichigo berhenti berlari sambil melihat pohon yang berada di atasnya yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari dan memikirkan apa saja buku pelajaran yang dia bawa.

"Emang elo bawa komik apa aja?" tanya Toushiro, sambil memasang muka bingung nan gajenya.

"Gue bawa buku pelajaran. Salah banyaknya yaitu komik Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Hajime no Ippo, Historys Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Mahou Sensei Negima!, Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, Full Metal Alchemist, Vampire Knight, Highschool of the Dead" jawab Ichigo, sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Itu buku pelajaran elo!?" tanya Toushiro sambil sedikit teriak.

"Ho'oh. Waktu itu Rukia bilang, 'hari pertama sekolah, elo harus bawa semua komik yang elo punya', yaudah gue bawa aja!" jawab Ichigo, dengan muka datar. Sementara di sisi lain, Rukia yang dari tadi berdiri di koridor sudah tidak tahan ingin pergi ke toilet. Rukia memulai joget baru buatannya karena dia baru sadar, di kakinya ada kotoran burung yang hinggap di ibu jari kakinya. Lupakan tentang Rukia. Kita beralih ke Ichigo dan Toushiro yang lari kembali menuju Sekolahnya dan melanjutkan larinya sampai selesai.

.

.

Di sore hari...

.

.

Lamanya waktu di sekolah membuat mereka melayang... ups, maksudnya kapok. Setelah pulang Sekolah, Ichigo pergi ke kamar mandi dan memulai hidup barunya, berdua dengan burung yang ada di dalam celananya. Setelah mandi, Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung membaca komik barunya hasil pencurian dari perpustakaan yang luas di SMA Karakura. Eits... jangan ditiru ya... mencuri itu kriminal. Sementara itu, Rukia (tetangga Ichigo) yang baru pulang ke rumahnya langsung membasuh kakinya yang masih memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kotoran burung dan meng-istirahatkan kakinya yang sedari tadi joget. Tetapi, Toushiro yang baru pulang langsung tertidur pulas sampai esok hari tanpa mandi. Oiya... saya lupa, orang tua Ichigo membuka toko khusus bernama '**ASUSILA**' yang bermotto '**A**sal **SU**ka **SILA**hkan'. Toko ini cukup terkenal bagi para pecinta anime. Toko ini menjual komik, video, poster anime. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Ichigo bertambah besar dan memulai aksi kriminalnya yaitu mencuri komik dari toko ayahnya. Ckckck.. jangan diikuti yah!

.

.

.

.

'Kukuruyuk'(suara disamarkan karena saya selaku narator tidak bisa bahasa ayam). Suara ayam terdengar dari genting rumah Ichigo yang hampir jatuh mengenai ulat yang sedang memakan rumput di halaman rumah Ichigo. Lalu tetangganya yaitu Rukia membuka jendela rumahnya dan berteriak

"Woy! Ayam elo berisik! Tau kagak!?" teriak Rukia dengan sangat keras. Hal ini membuat warga satu komplek (termasuk Ichigo) terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas. Lalu Ichigo membuka jendela rumahnya (juga) dan berteriak

"Gue tau Bruk! Tapi elo juga berisik" teriak Ichigo, sambil membersihkan kotoran matanya yang numpuk(?). Perkelahian antara mereka memang terjadi setiap hari, sampai-sampai setiap mereka berangkat Sekolah selalu dimarahi. Sementara itu, Toushiro masih menikmati mimpinya yang indah di hari yang cerah ini. Matahari terlihat ceria dengan kostum bunga mataharinya. Tetapi kemanakah awan?

.

.

Di Sekolah...

.

.

"Ruk... panas! Tutupi gue dengan dahi elo!" teriak Ichigo.

"Dahi gue kagak cukup buat nutupin elo bego!" kata Rukia, sambil memukul kepala Ichigo.

DUAKKK!

"Omongan elo terlalu lebay buat diomongin, Gor!" kata Toushiro.

"Iye... bener tuh! Kalo ngomong jangan asal keluar!" kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam sambil memasang wajah pasrah. Mereka pun pergi ke kelas masing-masing, eits! Tunggu dulu... seperti biasa, setiap pagi Rukia ke toilet. Jadi kita pergi ke kelas 10-X. Seperti biasa juga... setiap pagi badan mereka goyang. Lah... terus naratornya ngapain!? Ikutan aja ah... tetapi, saat narator ikutan goyang, kakak kelas yang bernama Ishida si '_Homina_' tiba-tiba datang dan masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"Elo Ichigo?" tanya Ishida.

"Ya... ada apa?" jawab Ichigo, sambil nanya lagi.

"Elo dipanggil kepsek di ruangannya" jawab Ishida. Dengan wajah _shock _(bener kagak nulisnya?), Ichigo menuju ke ruang kepsek.

Sesampainya disana, banyak buku di rak bukunya. Tetapi setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata itu hanyalah buku komik. Melihat kepala sekolahnya, Ichigo kaget. Ternyata itu tetangganya, yaitu Aizen, orang yang selalu memarahi dia sewaktu SMP. Ya... saya selaku narator bisa mengubah apapun sesuka hati saya.

"Ichigo..." kata Aizen, dengan tatapan menakutkannya. Ichigo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya...

"Ya pak..." kata Ichigo, dengan muka ketakutan.

"Setelah pulang nanti aku ingin membeli komik. Tetapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk membelinya... bisakah kau mengantarkannya ke rumahku?" kata Aizen. Yap... Aizen adalah pelanggan setia ayahnya. Tetapi, tatapan menyenangkan tadi berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Hmm... Ichigo! Kau mengambil buku di perpustakaan! Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak perlu membayar komik yang kubeli!" kata Aizen.

"Ya pak... baiklah!" kata Ichigo.

Lalu Ichigo pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah menemui Toushiro. Keadaan disana masih berisik sampai Rukia datang...

"Ichigo! Gue boleh kagak pinjem komik elu bentar?" tanya Rukia. Murid di kelas 10-X hanya diam tak bersuara.

_Krik... Krik... Krik..._

"Nih... pake aja sesuka elo. Tapi besok balikin ya!" kata Ichigo, sambil memberikan buku komik yang baru saja dia pegang. Lalu Rukia mengambilnya dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya sambil meng-gibaskan rambutnya yang mulai tumbuh panjang seperti iklan shampo. Murid-murid di kelas itu langsung klepek-klepek gara-gara kibasan rambut Rukia. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

* * *

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

**Hohoho! Chapter 3 jadi!**

**Pertama-tama, saya ingin meminta maap karena setiap fic yang saya buat selalu pendek.**

**Jika ada kesalahan penulisan, kata, maupun perbuatan tolong dimaapkan.**

**Saya menerima flame, kritik, saran, apalagi review.**

**Akhir kata : terima kasih...**

**Silahkan meninggalkan jejak...**

**Bukan jejak kaki, bukan tangan, apalagi kepala! *digampar***

**Tapi... Review**


End file.
